The Receiver
by InsanelyxLOUD
Summary: Everyone loves football. Especially Leah Clearwater. Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for the people and things you don't recognize

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except for the people and things you don't recognize. I own the plot. Also, the sport teams and people in them aren't mine. Only Dean is.**

**The Bar**

**Chapter 1**

"Leeeaaah. Let's go!"

Leah rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt to speed her up. She checked her reflection in the mirror—her hair was worn slightly wavy, cascading down her back. Her makeup was simple; black eyeliner, mascara, and some lip gloss; on her body she wore a pair of jeans and a black wife beater. She sighed, grabbing her grey jacket off its hook and walked out of her small bedroom.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard booming laughs fill her house. When she reached the bottom, she found that they belonged to Seth, Jacob, and Embry.

Jacob, noticing her presence, grinned. "Ready, Girlie wolf?"

Leah snorted at his nickname for her. He hand given it to her after his whole imprinting on the devil spawn and granting Leah with the position of second-in-command. "Sure, Alpha."

He rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, "Come on, Lee."

She growled under her breath and fixed her hair. She followed the three men out of her house and into Embry's truck. They were headed to Seattle to visit Embry's girlfriend—or imprint—Alicia.

Alicia was a nice girl. Really spunky. Though, if you made her mad enough, she could be a little demon. Her mother and step father owned a bar in Seattle. It wasn't one of those junky places, but classy in a drinking-beer-and-yelling-at-the-TV-because-your-sport-team-sucks-ass kind of way. Leah had heard Jared and Embry talking about Alicia's older brother, Dean, who was a well know receiver on the football team at the University of Washington.

The truck pulled up at the bar and the four walked in. A striking red head stood behind the long closed-in counter. She spotted Embry and squeaked, jumping over the bar and into his arms. She gave him a long kiss and Leah felt the need to look away. She had hated the sight of any type of love after Jacob decided to imprint on little Nessie Cullen. During the days when Bella was still pregnant with the _thing_, she had found herself falling for Jacob. But she knew it wouldn't work out. It never did.

Alicia broke away from Embry and hopped back over the bar. The four wolves sat down.

"Hey bay-bee!" Alicia grinned at Leah, hitting knuckled with her. As much as Leah despised imprinting and the imprinted, Alicia was the only one she couldn't help love out of them.

"Hey, Licia." She shot a smirk back.

"You guys want anything?" the red head asked. They all shook their head no. Alicia was still sixteen, but because her mom was the owner, she got special permission to serve the alcohol.

The place was empty except for the pack and the girl. A wide screen 102 inch TV was on above them. Alicia's eyes were screwed on the screen. Seconds later, she let out a frustrated scream and whipped out her cell phone. Leah heard a man answer on the other line and then Alicia's shouts.

"Coach! You tell him to catch the damn ball or his baby sister is going to kick his effing ass out of Washington!"

The coach muttered something.

"I don't give a shit if his knee in injured! Tell him to suck it up and be a man or he's sleeping outside with the sprinklers for the next month!"

The coach answered. She nodded.

"Mmmkay. See ya later tonight. Oh and Coach…good luck."

She flipped her phone shut, her eyes back on the TV. The camera zoomed in on a black man yelling at a big guy in the blue and gold football uniform, the number nine on the back of the jersey. His face was hidden by the helmet, Leah noticed. The guy nodded and ran back toward the field.

"That's Dean, Licia's brother." Jacob whispered in her ear. Goosebumps appeared on her skin and they were not from the cold.

Leah kept her eyes on the screen. The team lined up in their positions, ready to play. The Center hiked the ball, the Quarter Back catching it. He ran back several yards and threw the ball. It spiraled through the air, landing in the hands of number 9, the Receiver. Dean went running past the 30, 20, and then 10 yard lines, avoiding any tackles, and into the end zone. Touchdown. The crowd went wild. So did Alicia.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Hells yes!" She jumped up, clapping her hands. The announcer of the game announced that UW had won another victory for the coach, Tyrone Willingham.

Alicia turned back to the four, her smile wide. "The team should be here soon."

For the next hour, the five discussed everything from pack business to Brittany Spears winning three VMAs.

Leah's head jerked up as the doors swung open. Twenty or so men flooded into the bar, laughter and loud conversation filling in the quiet.

"Alicia!" one of the guys shouted, jumping over the bar. His short hair and bulky form went well with his wide smile. He hugged her to him. Leah looked at Embry, but he didn't seem fazed at all. This guy must have been a really good friend of hers for Embry not to be jealous.

"Jake Locker!" she laughed, knocking his head to the side playfully.

"Girl, you seriously need to just be on the side lines with coach. Whip your brother into shape every game." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad Locker." Someone's spoke.

The crowd erupted in laughter as the guy who spoke stepped through the crowd to kiss Alicia's cheek.

"Sure sure, Deanie Beanie. Just keep telling yourself that." She replied.

Leah looked over to Dean, her eyes curious. His voice was deep in a sexy way. She caught sight of his shaggy platinum blonde hair. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt that clung to his every muscle. His shoulders were broad, his skin tanned slightly, and he was almost as tall as Jacob. He turned around and connected his striking grey eyes with hers.

Leah felt her world stop. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever laid eyes on. She felt the need to protect him, to touch him. She felt a new emotion spark her senses, one she hadn't felt in a long time. Love.

'_Oh god!'_ she thought. Her lean frame started to shake uncontrollably. Jacob noticed and followed her gaze. His eyes found her face again and widened, recognizing the expression. He grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her out of the building quickly.

She was furious. How dare he take her away from him!

Suddenly, she heard her clothes rip from her body and she was on all fours. She let out a long piercing howl.

A reddish-brown wolf stepped out from behind a bush.

'_Congratulations Leah. You've imprinted.'_

_A/N: Sooooo how'd you like? I'm a huge sports fan. I'm from Illinois, so I root for the University of Illinois's Fighting Illini. I had to find the team for Washington, though. I think the Huskies fit perfectly. I have pictures on my profile of each of the characters. Renesmee will make an entrance soon! Tell me what you think. Review!_

_IxL_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize. _

**Meeting**

**Chapter 2**

She was floating. Her eyes were closed tightly, blocking her out from the cruel world. Her arms were out spread wide, her hair fanned around her like a dark halo. She glowed from the sunlight that shone on her. She was calm.

"Hey Girly wolf!"

Leah's eyes snapped open and her lips curled back into a scowl. She knew that voice.

"What, Jacob?" she asked harshly.

"We're heading to Seattle. Just thought you'd like to come." Leah'd like to smack the stupid, knowing grin off of his face.

But instead, she tromped out of the water and joined her Alpha on the rocks of First Beach. She rolled her eyes and started walking toward her house up the unpaved roads.

"I'm going to get Nessie."

More eye rolling.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Oh joy."

Leah walked ahead of him.

"Oh and Beta, DeanieBoy is going to be there."

Leah stopped in her tracks. Her heart sped up and Jacob obviously heard it due to his deep chuckle rumbling through the forest.

She growled and gave him the finger, walking the rest of the way to her house.

She took advantage of the hour given to her and hopped into the shower. The hot water she could not feel, but the smell of her Midnight Pomegranate body wash comforted her. Her eyes closed as the scent washed over her senses.

Since she'd imprinted, the guys had eased up around her. She had spent a visit to Sam and Emily's house and actually had a civil conversation with the two. They were both ecstatic of course that Leah had found someone and hugged her before she left.

The past week had been absolute hell for her, though. All she thought about was the blonde football player and she was dying to see him. After the night of her imprinting, Jacob ran her straight home incase she lost control. She was pissed of course because she wanted to see her imprint, but he still wouldn't let her go back to the bar.

A loud knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hurry up, Lee!" Seth's voice called to her.

Her eyes snapped open. Little twerp.

She sighed and turned off the water, grabbing a white fluffy towel and wrapping it firmly around her lean body. She was finishing brushing her teeth when the doorbell rang.

"Seth! Can you get it?" she yelled.

No answer.

"Seth?!"

No answer again.

She groaned and cursed her brother under her breath. She walked to the front door still in the towel, her hair dripping wet. She swung open the door, revealing Embry, Jacob, and the "Spawn".

"Oh yay. Seth! Your bitches are here!" She rolled her eyes and turned on her heal, walking up the stairs to her room.

"We need to work on those manners, Beta!" Jacob's loud voice filled the house.

Leah snorted. "You're right, Mighty Alpha. When should I start teaching _you_?" She yelled back.

Walking into her room, she dropped the towel from her body to the floor and threw on a pair of tight dark leans. Looking through her closet, she decided on a dark red short sleeved v-neck with beads along the neckline. Jacob said that the color looked good on her. She combed her fingers through her hair and added some mascara to her lashes. Finishing, she ran down the stairs.

"Okay. Ready."

The four pairs of eyes turned on her. Seth had returned from where ever he was, probably with some bimbo blonde getting some.

Nessie's pale face stuck out from the russet colored skin ones. The girl had really filled out nicely. The shiny bronze hair that straightened out from her curls as she aged, the brown wide eyes, the light freckles, and the cute dimples made her beauty. She had the appearance of a fifteen-year-old, but it had only been a few years since she'd bitten her way out of her mother's stomach.

Leah shivered at the thought as they exited the house and piled into the truck. She didn't really hate Nessie, though her name was something she could despise. Renesmee? Seriously. What was Bella thinking? Leah did, though, hate the leech that once broke her Alpha's heart. She was annoying to say the least. Always so protective of the little hybrid, never letting her do very much, because _"She's fragile. She may get hurt. Or worse, raped." _She was a fucking half-breed! Half effing vampire! She was strong enough to take any serial killer or rapist out there. If anything, Bella should be worried about her own husband doing the raping. Mind raping. He was always in the kid's head, wanting to know where she was and who she was with. Haven't they learned that teenage girls need privacy?

Leah snapped out of her mental ranting as Nessie told them how her dad had been going through her drawers the other day to see if she was storing condoms or not. Yeahhh. That just screams privacy.

Leah snorted as Nessie explained that she went off at him, telling her father that she didn't go around snooping to make sure him and her mom were having safe sex.

Leah tuned her out then. Jacob's face was red; either from embarrassment of the topic of sex or from trying not to laugh, she didn't know.

Later, Leah was shook awake by her brother, telling her that they were there. It was dark outside, the clock reading 7:45 p.m. She didn't know she had fallen asleep, but could recall a fantastic dream containing Dean and her. In a bed. She hoped she hadn't made any noise while she dreamt. That would have been an awkward conversation if she had.

After fixing her hair in the rearview mirror, she ran inside to the bar. The first thing she saw was Alicia sitting on the bar, Embry facing her and sitting on a bar stool between her legs. Next to them, Nessie sat on Jacob's lap, him whispering something in her ear. Seth sat next to them, his eyes on a table of slutty girls sitting at a table in the corner. There was an empty seat next to him. Leah strode over and sat in the seat.

A hand patted the bar in front of her. She looked up and almost creamed in her panties right there. Dean stood behind the bar, his blonde hair hanging in his face, though his grey eyes were still seen from under it. Leah's eyes traveled down his body. He wore no shirt, showing off his well-defined muscles. Her mouth watered as she saw his black sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips, revealing a great pelvic muscle that she'd love to trail her tongue down.

A deep chuckle erupted from his mouth. Her eyes snapped back to his. Brown on grey. She blushed, knowing she had been caught staring.

"Dean Walker." He held out his hand to her, his lips curling into a smirk.

Leah raised her eyebrows, a smirk of her own forming on her full lips. She took his hand, gripping it hard. "Leah Clearwater. Alicia's friend."

He nodded, pulling his hand back.

"Hey Leah! We're heading to Licia's house." Jacob told her.

She nodded, "I'll stay here."

"I'll give her a ride back to the house." Dean told Jake, who gave a thumbs up. The five left.

Leah's eyes snapped back to Deans. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He started to get out bottles of alcohol fixing up a drink.

"You're really hot." He broke the silence.

Leah raised an eyebrow and Dean immediately realized how that had sounded.

"I meant your body temperature."

She laughed lowly, "It runs in the family."

Dean suddenly hopped over the counter. He placed the drink in front of her. His hard bare chest pressed against her back, "_But, you're not that bad looking either, Clearwater._" He whispered in her ear and pulled back.

Leah shivered as she lost the feeling of him. Though she was at least 109 degrees, the heat coming off of him felt like fire.

The doors to the place banged open and about five of the football players from the other night trailed in. They sat around the bar. Dean was being the counter again, making his drink. The loud voices of the football players filled the room.

One of them who sat next to Leah noticed her. She recognized him a Jake Locker.

"Well, who's _this_?" he asked, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Leah Clearwater." The reply did not come from her, but from the blonde boy she was absolutely in love with. He wore an expression that clearly told the other dude, "Back off bitch."

Locker's eyebrows rose, "You're with him?" His voice was filled with disbelief.

Her eyes flickered to Dean, who nodded. "Yes." She replied softly.

"What's he payin' you?" Locker asked, stupidly.

Leah death glared at the boy, "_Nothing."_

She was slightly offended that he thought she was one of "those" girls. A round of "ohs" came from the surrounding boys.

"You guys really need to go." Dean's voice cut through the tension. "I have to lock up early or my mom will have my ass."

Locker rolled his eyes, "Such a momma's boy."

Leah had to contain herself from growling at the quarterback.

"Just go, okay."

"Whatever, Walker." The boys got up and left noisily.

"Sorry about that." Dean sighed after the noise faded away. "Locker's a good guy, Alicia's best friend, but he can be an asshole. Takes advantage of women." _Aww he cares!_

Leah snorted, "It's fine. I've been dealing with assholes my whole life." _True dat. Fo sho._

"I hope I'm not one of them."

"Nahh. You're all right." _I'm completely in love with you. I want to take you right now and go past that delicious pelvic muscle to your co—_

The door to the bar banged open again. Leah's eyes widened as a group of thug like boys walked in.

She had used to hang out with them after Sam had dumped her. She'd get completely shitfaced with them and then sleep with the leader of their little gang for drugs. After she phased, Sam found out and ordered her to stop.

The leader was a mousy brown haired dude, blue eyes that used to make her fall to her knees and give him what he wanted. His name was Jay.

She covered her face with her hair. _Don't notice me. Don't notice me. Don't notice me._

"Clearwater?" _Damn._

She lifted her head up and nodded.

A shit-eating smirk played on the slime ball's lips. "Where've ya been? I've needed a good fuck." His gang laughed behind him. They were all obviously high.

"Jay, really I'm done with that shit."

"Because your fag of an ex-boyfriend told you you are?"

She narrowed her eyes and was about to say something, but Dean cut in.

"Hey man. You guys should get out of here." _God, I love you._

"Right. Not before this slut gets on her knees and blows m—AG!"

Dean had leapt over the bar and punched the guy in the nose. Leah heard the satisfying crunch, so it was most likely broken.

Dean's arm slid around her waist protectively, "Now leave."

The guys scrambled out.

"Youb rebrebt dibs!" Jay's muffled voice was the last thing Leah heard from them.

She opened her mouth to explain, but Dean beat her to it.

"You can fill me in tomorrow at dinner. I'll pick you up at seven. But now, I have to get you back to the others. Come on, _querida."_ _Spanish? Oh yeah, Licia mentioned something about their mom being from Spain. Awww he called me sweetheart._

She sighed and grabbed the drink he had given her a while ago, gulping it down and heading out of the restaurant behind him.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize._

**The Date**

**Chapter 3**

Freaking out. Leah was absolutely and completely freaking out.

Not only did she look like a poodle, but she was wearing a dress. That was pink.

Since she hadn't been on a date in years, she had called Emily and Kim for help. And behind all of that shyness, Kim was a super girly girl. She _had_ even scared Leah a bit.

When they were done curling every bit of her hair and forcing her into a dress—the two were surprisingly strong for human females--they left. Leah had let out a scream when she saw herself.

Now, Leah paced around her room, totally freaking. She had called Alicia, who was oh-so-conveniently at Embry's, as a reinforcement. She was the fashion extraordinaire. Plus, she knew what her brother liked.

Alicia showed up in her room five minutes later.

"Whoa," she said, her eyes widening.

"Just help me." Leah sighed pathetically.

Alicia grinned and sat Leah down in front of her mirror. She re-straightened her hair, only leaving a few curls at the bottom. She did her makeup lightly; just mascara and lip gloss; Leah had naturally pretty skin that didn't need covering up, Alicia had explained.

Tutting at the ghastly dress, Alicia threw Leah a pair of jeans, tight and dark, and a simple white v-neck shirt that showed off just enough cleavage to make Dean drool.

When they were done, Leah looked at herself in the mirror. She looked different, more feminine.

"Dean likes his girls all natural. Nothing fake about 'em." Alicia said softly as she stood on the bed, hugging Leah from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

The doorbell rang downstairs.

"Got get him, _Niña_."

Leah nervously walked down the stairs after slipping on a pair of black flats. Her eyes widened in horror. Standing there was Dean AND Seth, who was giving him the typical brother speech consisting of, " You hurt her, I hurt you."

Leah cut in, "Seth. I think I can take it from here."

The two looked up, Dean smiling at the female werewolf. Seth nodded and trudged upstairs.

"Ready?" Dean asked, his eyes trailing down her body and then back up to her face.

Nodding, a smirking Leah walked out the door with Dean on her heals to his black Mustang. Leah hopped in the passenger's seat, Dean in the driver's. He pealed out of the driveway and down the unpaved roads. Leah took the time to examine him. He wore jeans with a black shirt. It clung to his every muscle. She silently thanked football.

"Where are we going?" she asked, mentally wiping the drool from her chin.

"A diner my family always went to when I was growing up, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded and smiled. It was weird for her. Before Dean came into the picture, she never smiled. At least not out of happiness.

The talked on the way there, which Leah figured out that the diner was in Seattle. He told her his childhood stories. She found out him and Alicia were very close, especially after their father took off a few years ago. Apparently they had to keep their mother's thoughts off of their dad and had to help around the bar and house a lot more than usual. Dean said he even almost had to quit football, because being the man of the house was more important at the time. They were undeniably overjoyed when Gemma, their mother, found another man, Marc, who was good to her and them. After they married, everything progressed slowly again.

They reached the diner and the two made their way inside. They sat at a booth with cheery red seats. It was a cozy place, 50's themed.

A plump little women in a uniform greeted Dean like he was family. He introduced Leah as a "friend" and the lady raised an eyebrow at him. She smiled brightly, her red hair shining with light. She introduced herself as Vana. Leah liked the woman; she talked to her like family. She didn't even seem intimidated by Leah's looks.

The two ordered, Leah ordering less than she normally would have. She silently cursed herself for not eating anything before she left. Stupid werewolf appetite. Really, she wanted to make the guy fall in love with her, not be totally repulsed.

They talked about simple things before and while they ate. Leah wondered if he was going to bring up the Jay thing. He never did. After, he paid for both meals. Leah thanked him. Chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." He suggested, standing.

Leah nodded, "Sure okay." She stood, following him out of the diner. The two walked down the street, arms brushing. Tingles shot up Leah's arm.

"So," Dean broke the silence, "Who was that jerk last night?"

Leah slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"A…old friend."

Snorting, Dean rolled his eyes. "Old friend my ass. Really, who was he?"

Staring ahead, Leah started telling her story.

"I went out with Sam Uley in high school. We were high school sweethearts I guess. Until one day my cousin, Emily came down from the Makah reservation to visit. Sam showed up when she was over. Sam took one look at her and it was like love at first sight. He left me for her in a heartbeat."

"Bastard." Dean growled.

"Yeah, except Emily didn't want him. She hated him for breaking my heart, but he wouldn't leave her alone. She finally accepted his love after she was…mauled by a bear. He would gladly throw himself in front of a bus or off a cliff just to make her pain go away. They're now engaged."

Leah took a breath before continuing.

"I met Jay a little after Sam and Emily started dating. By then I was already a mess. I barely talked to anyone and when I did I was bitter and bitchy. Jay introduced me to the world of drugs and alcohol. I started depending on him for everything. He gave me the drugs and alcohol, I have him sex. It didn't really matter to me what I did, as long as the pain stayed away. I kept this up for almost a year until Sam found out. My dad had just died of a heart attack. It hurt a lot. HE was the only person I could depend on to love me." Her voice broke in the last word. She took a second to calm her emotions.

"Sam approached me at my father's funeral. He told what I was doing was childish and that it was going to stop. I told him to go fuck himself, but he had people watching me everywhere I went. People as in Jacob, Embry, and all of Sam's other 'friends'. If I tried to do one thing, they'd throw me over their shoulder and carry me home. I got no privacy after that. I was pretty much forced to hang out with them. It killed me to see Sam and Emily together. I really became the bitter harpy bitch. Eventually, I stared hanging out with just Jacob and my brother. Us three broke apart from Sam's group, thank God. Those two kind of saved me."

Leah finished and finally looked over at Dean. His expression was soft, his grey orbs looking at her not with pity but with adoration.

"For the record, I don't think you're a bitch."

Leah smiled, blushing. She looked ahead again, noticing they had walked in a circle and were back in front of the diner. He took her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her, then moving around the car and hopping in the driver's side. He peeled down the streets of the city.

"Hey, you want to come back to my house to hang or something? Nobody's home and it gets pretty boring there by myself." Dean asked.

Leah heart fluttered, "Sure."

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

"Dean, you really need to get your eyes checked. It's clear on the screen that the Packers are so much more coordinated."

"Don't be stupid, Clearwater. The Bears have much better players. I mean, look at Greenbay's quarterback. He can't pass the ball for his life."

Sitting on the bed in Dean's room, Leah's feet were sprawled out on Dean's lap. It was almost midnight on the night of the date and the two were watching an old rerun of a Greenbay Packers vs. Chicago Bears football game. It was a tie, 34 to 34. And of course, the two were fans of opposing teams. For the last hour of the game, they argued constantly about which teams was going to win. It was the fourth quarter with 9.4 seconds left on the clock.

"Packers."

"Bears."

"Packers."

"Bears."

"Bears."

"Packers."

"Ha! See! Packers are better! They're going to win." Leah smirked. Dean just rolled his eyes.

The Packers had just made a touchdown. It was up to the kicker to make the field goal to win. The kicker ran to the ball, kicking it with much force. It went soaring straight through the goal post and into the net.

Leah jumped up on the bed, grinning. "Yes! In your face, Blondie!"

Eyebrows raised, Dean launched himself at her, tackling her onto her back on the bed. He landed on top of her and strattled her waist. He started tickling her.

"Is it funny now, Clearwater?"

Erupting into uncontrollable laughter, Leah tired to push him off of her. Dean noticed and ceased his tickling. He grabbed her arms and held them over her head.

"Admit the Bears are better." Dean ordered, peering down at her.

"_Never._" Leah said softly.

And then in one swift motion, his lips were on hers. Surprised by the kiss, Leah didn't respond right away. Mistaking this for hesitation, Dean went to pull away. Leah felt this and put her hand on the back of his head, holding his there. She kissed back fiercely, her fingers tangling in his platinum locks. Dean's callused hands moved up to her face, gripping her chin softly and pulling down on it. Her mouth opened willingly, letting his tongue slip in and connect with hers. Dean's right hand cupped her cheek, stroking it softly. His left ran up her side under her shirt. Untangling her fingers form his hair, Leah lifted the nice fitting shirt over his head and trailed her hands up and down his well developed chest. Dean let out a deep moan. Leah's shirt soon followed his onto the floor. They eventually had to pull away for air, though his lips immediately went to her neck. When his hands started unbuttoning her jeans, Leah spoke.

"Dean, I'm not the one night stand type of girl anymore." she said quietly.

Lifting his head, Dean smiled softly down at her.

"Me neither, _querida_. Who said this was just a one night thing?"

Grinning, Leah crashed her lips into his once again. The rest of their clothes fell to the floor and the two fell into a hot tangle of limbs. The house was silent except for the pleasurable noised coming from the couple and the new football game that had come onto the television.

LDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLDLD

A russet colored hand flung around and smacked something hard.

"Ow! Well good morning to you too, _querida._" A deep voice sounded.

Leah's eyes snapped open, realizing she had smacked her incredibly hott imprint on the chest.

"Mmm…what time is it?"

"7:30," Dean replied, looking over at the little black alarm clock on the night stand.

Leah groaned in reply, closing her eyes again.

"Hey, your cell's beeping. I think you have a message."

This awoke her fully. She snapped her eyes back open and reached over the naked boy to get her phone which was on the night stand. Flipping it open, she saw she had eleven messages; two from her mother, four from Jacob, and five from Seth.

"Damn it. I have to go." She sighed, running a hand through her bed head hair.

"You need a ride?" he asked, sitting up.

She considered it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nahh, Jake's already on his way." She lied.

Dean, looking mildly disappointed, watched as she stood up and dressed. When finished, she leant over the bed and kissed his lips softly.

"Call me?" she asked.

"Sure, Clearwater."

And with that, Leah walked out of the house. She immediately ran to the forest behind the house and stripped. She tied her clothes to her leg, phased, and started running toward La Push. She was thankful for no one else having been phased, not wanting to share her thoughts about the night befores events with anyone.

She did have to admit, though. It was by far the best sex of her life. The receiver really knew how to use those hands. And mouth. Sam never was very satisfying in bed, being too soft, and Jay was always so rough.

Dean was a nice combination of the two.

Leah reached the woods just by her house. She phased back to human, slipping on her clothes. She cursed out loud. The clothes were the same ones she had been wearing the night before. She _really_ hoped no one was home.

She walked up the front steps to her house and slipped inside the door. She looked up and was met by the sight of a room full of large men and a red head.

"Leah you slut!" Alicia grinned.

_Oh shit._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize__._

**Rachel**

**Chapter 4**

_Knock knock._

"Hey Clearwater…Leah. Let me in."

Groaning, Leah rolled out of her bed and let her imprint inside. The blonde jumped stealthily through her window. Leah closed it and laid back down on her bed. She turned her head to look at the clock. 12:52 a.m. She groaned again and laid her her head down on her pillows. She felt the bed move and a new weight next to her. A hand stroked across her cheek. Her lips curved up into a smile.

After their first night together, the two had switched off going to each other's house at night. Dean would sneak through her window. Leah just walked through Dean's door.

The confrontation with her pack had been slightly awkward. Not only did she have the same clothes on as the day before, but the men could smell Dean all over her. That and sex. Alicia had been over ecstatic and had given Leah a big kiss on the cheek while talking rapidly in happy Spanish. Embry had to grab his girlfriend and put his hand over her mouth to make her stop.

Seth and Jacob had been happy for her. But after the third week of Dean and sex filled thoughts, they started to get irritated. Seth phased as little as possible to avoid his sister's thoughts. Jacob gave Leah extra patrol hours. She knew he was just jealous that he was getting some (or a lot) and he wasn't.

"_Querida_." His husky voice sent shivers down her spine.

His hand on her cheek trailed down to her neck and collarbone, increasing her shivers. Leah wore only a black sports bra and too-tight Soffee shorts. Leah turned her head and her lips met his. He was above her in a second, his hands wandering her hot body. Her clothes and his were shed immediately.

"Ahh," she sighed as he teased her right nipple with his mouth. She felt him smirk against her skin. His mouth continued to fondle her breasts while his hand slipped between her legs. Her hips bucked forward involuntarily as he slipped two fingers inside her.

Soon, he was teasing her opening with the tip of his manhood. He wanted her to beg. At first she refused, but then it got to be too much.

"Dean. _Please._" She whimpered softly.

And then he was inside her and she was gasping his name over and over.

After, he lay next to her. Their hands were intertwined and their leg's tangled. A single white sheet was thrown over their sweat-covered bodies. They fell asleep finally at 2:23 a.m. to the sound of each other's breathing.

________________________________________________________________________

They were watching football again. Bit this time they were accompanied by Alicia, Seth, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. They were also at Jake's house due to Sue wanting some "alone time" with Charlie. In other words, she wanted to screw the police chief without her kids in the house.

Leah and Dean had the couch to themselves. Her feet rested in his lap. The door of the small house opened. Nobody paid much mind to it. That is until Paul and Rachel walked into the room. Everyone visibly tensed. Things had been weird between the guys in Sam's pack and Jacob's pack. Also, Rachel and Leah hated each other. With a passion.

He two were always competing in high school. They even fought over Sam, which in the end neither got. Leah groaned inwardly. Why couldn't Paul have imprinted on Rebecca? Oh that's right. Because life hated her.

"Hey guys. _Leah_." Rachel said, her eyes narrowing on the female werewolf.

"_Rachel_." Leah replied coldly. The occupants in the room watched the two girls nervously.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked, gesturing toward Dean.

"My uh, friend?" Leah answered, though more as a question. They hadn't actually established what they were.

"You're friend, huh?" Rachel smirked, "You really don't look like you're just friends."

Leah sat up. "I don't think that really any of your business, Rachel."

Rachel shrugged smugly, "Well, at least someone likes you."

Leah was about to retort when Dean spoke up. "Hey, why don't you back off?"

A growl erupted from Paul's throat in defense of his imprint. Dean raised his eyebrows, clearly not intimidated.

But Rachel didn't stop. "Well, I'm just stating the facts."

Leah felt herself start to shake.

"I mean, no one's liked Leah for years. It was sad, really."

"_Rachel!_" Jacob yelled at his older sister, leaping up. He grabbed Leah's wrist as her shaking became uncontrollable. He yanked her up and pushed her out the front door. Once she hit the pavement, she couldn't contain the monster inside of her anymore and phased into the grey werewolf that she was.

"Dean. No!" Seth yelled as Dean moved to the door to see if Leah was okay. But Seth was too late. He saw the whole thing.

"What. The. Hell?" he asked, his voice filled with a different emotion than usual. Fear maybe?

Leah turned her furry head to look at him. He backed up slightly.

Great. Now he was afraid of her. Stupid fucking Rachel Black. Leah didn't want him to find out this way but the bitch just had to go a piss her off.

Leah took one last look at Dean before taking off into the woods, an agonized howl sounding for her mouth, filling the whole reservation.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Yeah I know it's short. But REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize._

**Shattering**

**Chapter 5**

Gray paws hit the earth beneath her, the green cover of the forest surrounding her. Dean's face stuck in her head, his fearful and somewhat angered expression. She was going to kill Rachel, the bitch. The female werewolf was miles away from her house, away from her imprint who had stormed back into the house after she had left. She cursed and let out a small growl as she felt someone else phase.

'_Leah…_' Her brother's voice filled her head.

'_Go away Seth._'

'_Leah…come home. Please?_' He all but begged.

Leah responded with silence. She heard a sigh from her brother before she felt another shimmer, signaling that someone else had also phased.

'_Leah._' It was Jacob.

Silence.

'_Leah come home. __**Now.**_' It was an order.

Her paws skidded in the forest dirt as she came to an abrupt halt. She beat her head against the ground a few times, trying to fight the Alpha command.

_Oh sure, he was aloud to run off to Canada when the leech lover chose Edward-O over him, but she wasn't allowed to just run around the area for awhile when her imprint was terrified of her._

'_Shut up Beta, and get your furry grey ass back here._'

Leah growled louder this time, but took off running toward her home. She noticed her brother and Jacob had both phased back, giving her time alone to think. As she ran, she wondered how Dean would react to her when he saw her again. Would he be afraid? Or mad? She could only hope that he wouldn't react too horrible as the fear of rejection ate at the inside of her stomach. She felt as if she could puke. She didn't know what she would do if he left her. She had gotten so used to having him around that it would break her if she had to be apart from the blonde receiver.

She reached the woods at the edge of the Black property too soon for her liking. She phased, her muzzle shrinking into a human nose and mouth, and the furry gray hairs sinking in until her body was covered in only russet colored skin again. She cursed, just remembering that her clothes had ripped when she had spontaneously phased. Sighing heavily, she leant against a tree, looking toward one of the windows in the house where a dim light was illuminating from. She saw the faint outline of a tall figure that she immediately knew was her imprint. Sighing again, she looked away from the window. Her eyes caught the sight of a bundle of clothes on the forest floor, a few feet ahead of her. She silently thanked either her brother or Jacob for leaving them there for her. She quickly grabbed the clothes and dressed into the black wife beater and gray sweatpants.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked into the house, the sound of the football game still coming from the living room. She walked towards it, feeling herself shaking again. Everyone was still watching the game, except for Dean. Alicia nodded up, as if to say upstairs, and mouthed a 'good luck' with an encouraging smile. Leah tried to smile back, but it came out as some weird grimace. As she walked by Paul and Rachel, she felt their eyes on her. Her shaking increased. She heard a faint snicker come from Rachel and growled, snapping her head to look at the couple.

"Paul, if your _bitch_ ever is in my line of sight again, I'll make sure she'll never see you or anything else again." Leah said darkly, ignoring the growl and gasp that came from the two. Sure, it was a little harsh; threatening to scratch the eyes out of his imprint, but Leah was in no mood at the moment.

Slowly climbing the stairs, Leah felt the fear building up inside her. She reached Jacob's room where she knew Dean was, taking a deep breath before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. Dean sat on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked up and his eyes narrowed in on her. Leah bit her lip, walking cautiously toward the bed. He stood quickly, causing her to stop her motion. She looked down at her shaking hands, her eyebrows crinkled in confliction.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Dean's voice spoke, making her head snap up.

"Dean—"

"And why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Please, Dean—"

"What are you?"

Leah sighed, frustrated on not being able to get a word in without him interrupting her.

"A werewolf." She choked out. "Or shape shifter, whatever."

Dean pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"And I didn't tell you because I wanted you to get to know the real me before you judged the supernatural me." Leah looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes full of longing.

"Clearwater, you know I'd never judge you for something like that. I'm hurt that you'd think of me like that." Dean shook his head, his mouth turning down into a frown.

Leah took a step forward, her hand out, wanting to comfort him in some way. She wanted to assure him that she was really just scared of rejection. Dean took a step away from her, and Leah dropped her hand, flinching at his reaction.

"I need some time to think, Leah." he said and walked out of the room before she could say anything else. The door was left wide open. Leah stared at the wall ahead of her, her face contorted in pain. He had left her, and she didn't know when she would see him again. The thought made her sink down onto the bed, though her eyes stayed on the wall.

At some point, Jacob joined her on the bed. He examined her, not sure what to do with his Beta and, though he'd never admit it, best friend. Eventually, he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Leah felt like crying. She hadn't cried in a long time, though, and refused to do it now. Especially because of a boy. _A boy who just happened to be the love of her life…_

It had been a two weeks. Two long excruciating weeks since Leah had seen Dean. For the most part, she'd been numb the whole time. She'd sleep 'til noon, get up and eat breakfast, do her patrol (all the while with no thoughts, just a thin buzzing noise) and then would go back to sleep. It scared the boys, not used to seeing the female werewolf like this. She barely talked, and only to her brother or Jacob.

Jacob was furious at Rachel. He was so furious that after leaving his room the night Dean had left he went into a screaming rage at her. Rachel looked horrified, and Paul came to her defense. Seth had to hold Jacob back, but unkindly reminded the two of Leah's threat. The two fled after that.

Seth was mad, also, but was more afraid for his sister and what would come to her if Dean fully rejected her.

Leah sometimes would expect Dean to come through her window at night. She missed him, and he still didn't want to see her. She'd waited for a call from him, or a message from Alicia, but it never came.

Today was different, though. Leah had woken up and decided that she was too good for this crap. She was Leah-Fucking-Clearwater damn it and she wasn't going to let a boy get the best of her! So, she decided she was going to do something about it. She dressed quickly, a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt, and ran down the stairs. She kissed her mother's cheek, and waved at a gaping Seth before hopping in her mom's car and taking off toward Seattle.

Her mind wandered as she drove. She wasn't sure what was going to happen once she reached her destination, but she sure was going to try to fix the damage that was done two weeks prior to that day.

She finally reached the place she had been thinking about and got out of the car. She quickly walked into the Walker's bar, her face set into a determined expression. Once in the bar, she looked around. Her face fell as she saw that a certain blonde was no where in sight. Sighing, she strode toward to the bar and took a seat. The bartender greeted her and Leah ordered a shot of tequila. The strongest kind they had.

Someone sat on the barstool next to her just as she took her second shot. She looked over and saw Jake Locker, Alicia's best friend and teammate to Dean. He sent a grin her way, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Clearwater, right?" the football player asked.

"Leah."

"Leah it is." He smiled, a real smile, not the cocky one she had seen when she had met him before. "What's a pretty girl doing here all by herself?" he asked, and if someone didn't know the two, they'd think that he was hitting on her. Leah heard real concern though and shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do."

Jake glanced her over and sighed. "Look, I know that something went on between you and Walker. He was dancing in the locker room and was even playing better after that date you two went on." Leah had to smile at this. "But now," he continued, "he isn't catching the balls, his running is off, and he won't talk to anyone about it. Licia's even tried to get something outa him, and he still won't spill."

Leah cringed, the fact that he was in pain hurting her.

"Leah, I don't really want to know what happened, but I need you to fix it. He's killing the whole team here." Locker looked at her seriously, and Leah sighed.

"Believe me, I'm trying." Leah replied, biting her lip.

Locker patted her on the back, before standing, "You were good for him, Beautiful. It'll work out in the end."

Leah managed to give him a smile before he walked out of the bar. She was shocked by the way the quarterback had talked to her. From their previous meetings, he'd been nothing but a jackass. She guessed he really did care about his teammates.

Standing, Leah decided to go to Dean's house. She only hoped that he was there, and would listen to what she had to say.

She parked her mother's car in front of his house, before getting out and marching to the front door. Balling her hands into fists, she pounded on the door. A moment later it opened, and Leah's face dropped. Standing there was a beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed girl. Leah's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Who the hell was she?_

Leah glanced down at the girl's wardrobe and almost let out a fierce growl. She was wearing, what Leah recognized as one of Dean's old football jerseys, one she'd worn herself during one of her stays there. Leah was about to say something, but the sound of her imprint's voice made her snap her mouth shut.

"Who is it, Mia?" Dean appeared in the door way and his eyes widened. "Leah?"

Leah flickered her eyes up so they met his before giving a small fake smile. "Sorry uh, I was just uh, leaving."

She turned around, ignoring as he called her name. She got in her car and sped away, toward La Push.

He was with another woman. Her name was Mia. And she was wearing his shirt.

Leah desperately tried to stop the burning that came in the back of her eyes. It didn't work. Her vision was suddenly clouded and she was forced to pull the car over to the side of the road. Tears slid down her cheeks, startling her. She wiped them up quickly, even though no one could see her.

She hadn't cried since her dad had died, and there she was, her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks wet.

The love of her life was with someone else, and she couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. This time though, was worse, because this time, she could actually hear her heart shattering. A sob escaped her throat and she just knew that this time she wouldn't live through the heartbreak.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize._

**A Different Perspective**

**Chapter 6**

_

* * *

_

_A beautiful black haired woman was at the window. Her face was practically pressed into the glass, but the boy sitting on the bed could still catch a smile on her full lips. Her piercing eyes caught his through the casement and her head nodded. She wanted in. He stood slowly, his eyes never parting from her figure as it loomed outside of his bedroom window. As the boy walked to the window, the girl's eyes lit up in an almost excitement. His hands reached for the latch shakily. He was nervous for some unknown reason. Cautiously, he unlatched the window and slid it up. It was now open for the beauty to go through. He was raised to be a gentleman, so he reached forward to help the girl inside. Before he could be of any help though, she had already hopped through the opening. Oh right, this girl was strong. And she was his._

_She straightened from her spot where she had landed and looked up, her fierce eyes finding his again. Her lips turned up into a half-smirk, as if she knew something he didn't. The boy knew his eyes had clouded with confusion because she laughed lowly and shook her head. He let out a sigh of what seemed like frustration to her, but he knew it was more than that. Lustful tension, maybe?_

_The blonde haired boy licked his lip unconsciously, and the woman's eyes followed the very move. She suddenly was right in front of him, and her lips hovered under his in anticipation. Her eyes looked through his and her eyebrow raised, as if to question if he wanted her. A low groan escaped the throat of the blonde and his lips crashed down onto hers. _

_The kiss was heated; hands were everywhere, tongues tangled in a fight for dominance, and their bodies pushed together as if they were one. In the midst of the heat, the boy did not notice how the girl had been backing him up, until the back of his legs hit the bed. The girl's hands pushed his back on the bed. He looked up and caught the almost predatory look in her eyes. Her smirk was back on her face and she moved forward, this time licking her own lips. Her body was covering his almost instantly and he felt the heat take over him. Their lips clashed together again, the boy's hands grasping the beauty's hips, pushing her down harder against him. She was and felt truly amazing against him._

_Suddenly, she jerked away and looked over the boy's shoulder. Her gorgeous eyes narrowed and ferocious growls erupt from her chest, making a small shiver run through the boy. The woman's body broke into tremors and she back away quickly from him. Her figure was a blur from the amount of shaking she was doing. _

_He called her name and her eyes flickered to meet his for only a moment before they went back to looking past him. The scenery suddenly changed; the boy's bed now sat in the middle of a football field. Bright stadium lights shone down on them._

_The dark haired beauty growled again before jerking forward slightly and letting out an ear-slitting howl. The boy watched in horror and somewhat fascination as the woman's body transformed. Fur replaced her skin, paws replaced her hands and legs, and a muzzle replaced her nose and mouth. Standing before him was a big, striking grey wolf. She snarled and broke into a run._

_The wolf was amazingly fast as it ran toward the boy. His eyes widened in frights and he put up his hands as if to protect himself from the creature. Just as she was about to hit him, she took a big leap over the bed. Startled, he turned around just in time to see the wolf attack a familiar blonde girl._

Gasping, I jerked awake. There was that moment of confusion any person gets after waking up, though it was gone within a second. I was in my room still, with no wolves or beautiful girls. Sighing, I wiped the drool from my chin and recalled my dream.

It was routine now for me to dream about _her._ But how could I not? She was everything I could have ever wanted, as cliché as that sounds. She was stunning everywhere, with not a blemish or disfigure on her body. She was also charming, well to me at least. The best thing about the woman though, was that she was real. She spoke what she felt, never dressed up in fancy dresses or excessive amounts of makeup, and she always told me the tru—

Scratch that. She had lied to me. And it wasn't just a little fib that my mamá would catch me telling her when we were younger. No, the girl had left out big fat piece of information that I should have been told from day one with her. There was no reason to keep it from me either. I wouldn't have judged, or ran away. So why hadn't anyone told me?

When I asked Alicia about it, she just said that it wasn't her place to tell me anything. It was Leah's. Then when I asked why Leah hadn't told me, my little sister tried to explain about how girls felt self conscious of themselves and it was hard for them to tell their men stuff, because they were afraid of how their men would take it.

I argued back with something along the lines of "That's bull shit. Leah doesn't get self conscious."

The little red-headed devil just sighed dramatically and shook her head. "Leah's only insecurity _is_ her wolf form. She doesn't like it." She answered to me.

The look of absolute confusion made her glare and stalk away, muttering "Boys. They get _nothing_!"

Maybe we didn't get anything, but we sure as hell shouldn't be kept out of something as big as our girlfriend turning into a giant furry creature.

Groaning, I pushed myself out of my bed and looked around my disaster of a room for some pants. The state of my room had gotten much worse since the incident. I didn't really care to pick it up anymore, since it was only Mia that came into it. I finally found a pair of black sweatpants under a pile of sport magazines. I slipped them on over my boxers and took a quick look in the mirror hanging lopsided on my wall. I looked like complete shit, but I also felt like it too.

Looking away from the mirror, I ran a hand through my hair and walked out of the room that reeked of man stench. As I made my way downstairs, I ignored the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and contemplated my dream. Sure, I dreamt of the bark haired beauty every night, but I had never had a dream of Leah attacking Mia.

I walked through the kitchen and immediately spotted my mother cooking at the stove. Mamá was a beautiful lady, and her age was no issue in the looks department, since she was still pretty young for a mother of two almost full-grown people. Her long red hair fell down her back in messy curls, ones that I had come used to playing with growing up.

"Morning, mamá." I smiled lazily and kissed her cheek,

She smiled her warm smile that always made me feel better and handed me a plate full of pancakes and bacon.

"_Buenos mañana, mi chico guapo." _She said, patting my cheek.

"_Gracias_," I answered, taking the plate and sitting down at the table.

My little sister was sitting at the table as well, her lap top in front of her. She nodded to me without taking her eyes off the screen. My mother hummed an old Spanish lullaby she used to sing all the time before my father left.

Alicia and I had grown up in a Spanish speaking house. My mother was from Spain, somewhere near Barcelona, and she insisted from our births that her kids know her native language.

Alicia finally looked up from the laptop as I ate. She examined me for awhile.

"Wha?" I asked with a full mouth.

She made a face, but shook her head. "Nothing,"

I shrugged, not really caring what her deal was today. She snapped her laptop shut and stood, walking to the counter and setting the device on the granite. She kissed my mother's cheek and then turned to me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm heading to La Push. Wanna come?"

I sighed, glaring at her slightly. She'd asked me this every time she went to the reservation, which was almost everyday. I never understood why she and Embry hit it off so well. They were complete opposites. She was loud and completely insane, if you asked me. Embry, on the other hand, was quiet and laid-back. The two somehow were inseparable though.

"No, Licia. I'm not ready."

She huffed and moved toward me, her eyes clouding with anger.

"You won't ever be ready, _hermano._ Suck it up and grow some balls." She ignored the warning look from our mom, and moved toward me. She lowered her voice to an angry whisper. "You have no idea what you're doing to her. Don't be like _dad_." She spit out the last word in disgust.

She then turned on her heel and walked out. My appetite was suddenly gone. I did not want to act like my father, or if I could even call him that. That son of a bitch left us, unexpectedly of course. There was no notes, no messages, no warning. He just one day got up and left. We later found out he had a child in Boston with some woman he had met on one of his monthly "business trips." If I ever saw that asshole again, I'd rip his dick off and shove it in his mouth. He would never have any idea how hard my mother took it. She wouldn't eat or talk for days. I had to check her into a hospital for a week to get her nutrition back up. Not only did he hurt my mom, he hurt Alicia, too. She was mean and bitter, for months. I tried my best to be patient with her, but sometimes she needed to be reminded of who she was. So when she would scream and hit me, I'd throw her over my shoulder and walk her straight down to Jake Locker's house. The three of us would play some football and she'd get her frustrations with the world out.

My father was what caused me to have to quit football for awhile, too. The two most important girls in my life at the time needed me, so I did what I had to. It was tough to take care of both of them, to take on the role of the man of the house. My mother and sister weren't exactly the most cooperative people, which is why I was freaking ecstatic when my mom found Marc. He was a nice guy, though he was big and tough, which was perfect for my mother. I guess I should also show a little gratitude toward Embry. He _did_ pull my sister out of her "I-fucking-hate-the-fucking-world-and-any-other-fucking-person-in-it" phase, which was nice.

I pushed my plate forward moodily and stood, rushing out of the room and away from my mother's curious eyes. Mamá didn't know what was going on between Leah and me. I hadn't really gotten a chance to introduce them to each other before the whole "she-turns-into a-furry-animal" thing happened,

Somewhere deep inside of my body, I knew I was just being a giant pussy about the whole thing. I wasn't really mad at her anymore, no matter what I kept telling myself. I had tried calling a few times, but the only sort of welcome I got was a "Fuck off!" from a voice that sounded like it belonged to Jacob, and a "Quit calling you bastard!" surprisingly from sunshine boy himself, Seth. I guess all brothers were alike in some ways; you hurt their sister and they hate you for life. I couldn't really blame the kid since I had a sister myself.

Mia wasn't helping either. The night I separated myself from Leah, I got the surprise of my ex-girlfriend sitting at my kitchen table. Mia was an old friend of Alicia's, who wasn't actually her fiend anymore due to something that went down between the two when they were both sophomores. Mia and I had gotten together after their falling out and my sister wouldn't speak to me for weeks. Some bothers would fall to their knees and thank the gods if this were to happen to them, but Alicia not talking to me was torture. The girl and I had grown up close to each other, and after our sperm donor left, we became even closer.

When I broke up with Mia, because she was rubbing up on Locker at any chance she got-- which wasn't all that surprising now that I think about it--Alicia finally spoke to me. I got a lecture of how it's wrong to date your sister's enemies because then you sister will hate you for eternity and make your life a living hell until you get right in the head again. My sister never fails to make me feel like a complete jackass and want to laugh at the same time.

I saw Mia in my kitchen and sort of froze. She practically threw herself at me and, wanting to forget about the whole Leah's a wolf ordeal, I slept with her. In my defense, I was _not _in my right mind. For the next two week, Mia got the pleasure of me inside of her while I pictured someone else beneath me. That is, until said someone showed up on my front doorstep and Mia answered the door in my football jersey.

Seeing Leah again made me freeze up and just stare. She was beautiful and looking at her I didn't know why I even let Mia back in. As she left, I snapped out of it enough to call her name, but she sped off in her car too fast for even a receiver to chase.

Mia then wanted to know who the tall bitch was. At that point, anything Mia said would have pissed me off, and she chose to say the worst. I saw red and yelled as loud and clear I could that she needed to leave. Of course, Mia was never the brightest blonde of the bunch. She thought I was joking!

Now, my mamá made sure she raised me to be a respectable man who didn't hit women, but at that moment I wanted nothing more than to sock the whore a new one. So instead of doing it myself, what do I do? Oh well, I call the little devil herself, Alicia.

Smart one I am.

Alicia shows up ten minutes later with Embry and starts cussing her out. Mia, not good with words, then decides to smack Alicia across the face. Alicia retaliates with a punch, which I silently cheer inside as she does, and soon the two are in a loud, violent fight. This then causes Embry and me to step in and pull the two off of each other. Both girls are bleeding, and Embry is shaking quite hard. He throws a death glare at Mia and threatens her life for harming my sister. Mia leaves quite quickly then and I feel quite accomplished.

That is until Embry runs of into the woods to explode into a big-ass werewolf and Alicia starts screaming and cussing _me_ out.

And then what do I do? I, for the love of god, start crying. And I mean red eyes, running nose, and ugly face crying. It was pathetic, but it made Alicia quit yelling and switched into comfort mode. She hugged me and I blubbered to her about not knowing what to do.

You see what Leah has done to me?

I was not only a sex addict now, but I was also a blubbering idiot. Lord, forgive me please for being such a girl about everything.

* * *

The bell to the little diner chimed as I walked inside. I sat in the same booth Leah and I had sat in on our first date. I remembered our talking and laughing, and how it made me feel all bubbly inside when she would smile or grin at me. I stared at the spot she had been sitting not that long ago on our date.

"Dean, baby, what's got you looking so down." A woman's voice sounded. I turned my head and saw Vana, my favorite waitress at the diner. I'd known her ever since I was a little kid and came here with my family twice a week.

I shrugged, a tight smile finding my lips. "Nothing, beautiful."

"Oh you flatter me, boy." She replied and sat down across from me in the booth. "But you've never been a good liar. Now, tell this old lady what's up."

I opened my mouth to deny anything was wrong again, but a stern look from the fiery-haired woman made me stop.

"Things just are all messed up right now," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "And I don't know how to fix them."

Vana studied me for a few moments, before nodding. "You'll figure it out. You've always had the looks _and_ brains of your family." She smiled warmly at me and patted my hand. "I have to get back to work, or Jim might fire me."

"Jim is your husband, beautiful." I reminded her.

"Exactly." She replied with a sly smile. "Oh and Dean, bring back that pretty girl you had here awhile ago. I liked her."

The waitress disappeared behind the counter and I let out a groan, my head falling onto the table. I stood eventually and left the diner, the little bell signaling my departure. As I made my way to my car, a voice called out to me.

"Hey dude! Where's Clearwater?"

I looked up and saw that slime ball, Jay, which I had punched in the face at the bar after he insulted Leah.

I didn't answer, but opened my car door.

"Looks like she came to her senses and left your ass. The slut will come crawling back for my dick. She always did."

I saw red and hopped into my car, slamming the door shut. I revved my engine and flew out of the parking spot toward Jay and his sleaze ball friends. They all bore terrified expressions on their faces as I drove toward them. I guess the pot made them too slow to move out of the way though. Just as I was about to hit them, I swerved out of the way and rolled down my window.

"Stay away from her, assholes!" I yelled and drove past them through a puddle. As I drove away, I looked through my mirrors to see them all covered in mud and water.

I grinned in satisfaction.

* * *

I drove through the small reservation, on my way to the Clearwater's house. I was going to make thing right, even if it killed me.

I pulled into the driveway and stopped the engine of my Mustang. As I got out, I could hear loud chatter from inside the house. I walked toward the house and suddenly the noise stopped. My heartbeat quickened as I made my way to the door.

Before I got a chance to reach it, two giant Native American men came out the door. I backed away from Jacob and Seth, their death glares and giant muscles enough to make a normal guy piss himself.

I cleared my throat. "Guys, can I see—"

"She doesn't want to see you." Seth spat.

I sighed, running a nervous hand through my hair. "I want to make things right."

Jacob sneered, "Oh, so now that the other whore's gone, you want Leah back? Sorry man, she's not going to be just a fuck for you. I won't let my best friend be hurt like that again."

Seth growled in agreement.

Anger and annoyance rose inside of me, and I took a deep breath to calm myself before speaking. "I don't want her for that. I want to _be with her._"

Jacob laughed dryly. "Well, I'd lie if I said she didn't want to be with you, but I'm—we're not going to watch her get her heart broken again. She deserves better than that."

"You're right she does, but I'm not going to hurt—"

"Man, just go, before you get yourself hurt. And don't come back." Seth interrupted again, shaking angrily.

I sighed and looked away from the two men. My eyes caught sight of a figure in a window of the house, which I knew just happened to be Leah's bedroom window. I licked my dry lips, keeping my eyes on the window.

"Just…tell her that I know I fucked up, badly, and I'm truly sorry. Tell her that I'd like to talk to her…to make things better between us." I said, knowing that she was listening. I just hoped she knew I really meant what I said.

Jacob smirked tightly. "Sure. We'll tell her."

Liar.

I nodded and walked back to my car, slightly put out. I started up it up and backed out of the driveway, speeding down the rode. I made few turns and saw both the highway entrance and an abandoned road entrance. I took the latter, pushing my car to a new speed limit as I sped down the unpaved road.

I needed something to get my mind off the whole mess, and because sex was not an option, I drove. Fast.

I hadn't felt this good in awhile. My adrenaline was pumping and my mind raced with more things that I could do to get my mind off of Leah.

I picked up my speed as I went over a hill in the road. Suddenly, bright lights filled my vision and a loud honking met my ears. I couldn't see and I knew I was going to hit another car.

"Fuck, _querida._" I groaned before I hit.

Loud crunching sounds shocked my ears and the airbag immediately puffed out. My head suddenly stung profusely and my eyes closed without my consent. Visions of a dark haired beauty filled my mind until darkness finally overcame me.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
